eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Inay
"Inay" is the first Holy Monday episode of the 2017 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It precedes the episode "Kapatid" in the Monday lineup. The episode aired on 10 April 2017 with a total runtime of 53 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Paolo Ballesteros and Ai-Ai delas Alas. Supporting cast includes Allan K, Sinon Loresca, Cheska Diaz, Cris Villanueva, and Kier Legaspi. The episode is directed by Jose Javier Reyes. Plot Jules (Paolo Ballesteros) is a beautician who has dedicated his life to taking care of his constantly heartbroken mother Baby (Ai-Ai delas Alas). His efforts, however, are left unnoticed by his mother who has been desperately chasing men to fill in the void of her deceased husband. After another failed relationship, Baby wakes up one day promising her son that she will focus on work instead of lovelife. A few weeks later, Baby introduces a new love interest named Orly (Cris Villanueva) to Jules. Recalling his mother's past relationship mistakes, Jules immediately expresses distrust toward his mother's new man. His suspicion becomes true when Orly invites Baby to invest on a real estate development, which Baby immediately agrees to. Meanwhile, Jules gets an offer from a friend to work for a Middle Eastern royal family who pays very well. Worried about leaving his vulnerable mother, Jules contemplates about the offer. However, Baby urges his son to accept the offer and assures him of her well-being. Jules passes the first job interview and prepares for the final process. Later, Jules receives a phone call from his mother in prison after Orly's business dealings are revealed to be a scam. After being bailed out, Baby apologizes to her son for being too trusting with men. Jules decides to no longer move abroad and informs his mother that he has enough savings anyway to build his own beauty parlor. One of Baby's ex-lovers, Henry (Kier Legaspi), returns to beg for forgiveness and promises not to hurt her again. Believing his sincerity, Baby easily agrees to rekindle their relationship. One day, Jules sees Henry suspiciously exiting his bedroom. Jules immediately heads inside the room to check his storage box and discovers that all his savings and valuable items inside are gone. He furiously confronts Baby and Henry. However, Baby refuses to believe his son's allegations and becomes enraged after his son's outrage caused Henry to end their relationship. She accuses her son of fabricating the story and declares him as selfish. Jules runs away and goes to the bar to get wasted, which is an unusual decision for Jules who used to always decline invitations to go clubbing. The next day, Baby receives a report that one of Jules' stolen items was found in the possession of Henry. She immediately searches for her son whom she later found passed out outside a sari-sari store. After waking up, Jules confesses that he was still concerned about his mother while getting wasted at the bar. Baby apologizes and reconciles with her son. Eventually, Jules fulfills his dream of opening his own beauty parlor with his mother. This time, Baby has learned to accept that love comes in God's perfect time. Cast Main cast * Paolo Ballesteros as Jules * Ai-Ai delas Alas as Baby Supporting cast * Allan K as Binet * Sinon Loresca as Viveka * Cheska Diaz as Trudy * Cris Villanueva as Orly * Kier Legaspi as Henry Also starring * Myka Flores as parlor customer * Frank Garcia as new guy Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles